The present invention relates to an arrangement for and a method of anchoring a mounting element in a hole of a support structure, such as masonry or the like, by use of a hardenable binding material.
It is known to fill a hole drilled in a support structure by a hardenable binding material, and thereafter to introduce a mounting element into the hole wherein the mounting element is anchored when the binding material is hardened. However, the excessive portions of the hardenable material are always forced out from the hole during insertion of the mounting element into the latter, whereby the outer surface of the support structure is soiled. Moreover, since the outer diameter of the mounting element is smaller than the diameter of the hole, it is necessary to hold the mounting element until the binding material is hardened to obtain aligning mounting points.
In order to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages, it has been proposed to fix the mounting element in the hole by a ring-shaped member which is fitted on the mounting element and located in a gap between the outer surface of the latter and the wall of the hole. The hardenable binding material is then introduced into the hole through the tubular mounting element or through a filling opening provided in the ring-shaped member. However, since the filling opening for the binding material must have a cross-section which does not fall below a certain value, this method of anchoring requires to provide mounting holes having significant diameters.